Umbrella, sign or flag bases have long been known and are widely used. The bases are configured to receive a pole or staff and to maintain the pole or staff in a vertical position. The majority of existing umbrella, sign or flag bases have been configured for use on land. However, due to the widespread use of pools, lakes, oceans or other types of water activities, there has arisen a need for an umbrella, sign or flag base that will support an umbrella, sign or flag pole or staff, while at the same time providing a floating base. The floating base must be stable while maintaining the umbrella, sign or flag pole or staff in an upright, vertical position.